megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X3 Damage Data Chart
Notes *For X-Buster, the four damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly (cyan); third number is when the X-Buster is charged some more (yellow). Fourth number is damage done from the combined charge shots (pink). *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. *For Acid Burst, the first set of values is damage done in its normal state: first number is damage from the original acid glob; second is damage from the smaller acid drops. *For Triad Thunder, the first set of values is damage done in its normal state; first number is damage done with the electrified pods, the second number is from the lightning bolts fired from them. For the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the initial shockwave, and the second number is damage done with the electric balls that follow it. **For Crush Crawfish, using a charged Triad Thunder against him will not only damage and stun him from the initial attack, but he will be stunned long enough to take damage from the electric balls, resulting in a total of six units of damage done to him. **Using a charged Triad Thunder will have no effect on Volt Kurageil as the shockwave cannot damage it, nor can the electric balls that follow it even reach it. **For Godkarmachine O Inary and Press Disposer, the only time when they can be damaged from a charged Triad Thunder is from the initial shockwave. *For Ray Splasher, the first value is damage done in its normal state; for the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the actual pod, and the second number is damage done from the light projectiles fired from the pod. **For Crush Crawfish, since this boss does not jump and has a relatively short height, it is impossible for him to make contact with the actual pod created from a charged Ray Splasher, hence there only being one damage value listed for the charged version of this weapon. *For Frost Shield, the first value is damage done in its normal state; for the second set of values, the first number is damage done with the spiked Frost Shield on X's buster, and the second number is damage done when it is dislodged. *For Z-Saber, the first number is damage done when the weapon is swung at close range; second number is the shockwave produced when the Z-Saber is swung from a distance (provided the Arm Parts have been equipped). **Unless stated otherwise, a close-range slash will generally inflict sixteen units of damage to a boss. For the shockwave, it will inflict eight units of damage, followed by three slashes that inflict four units of damage each, resulting in a total of twenty units of damage inflicted. *Credit goes to Twilight Man for damage values. Category:X Damage Data Charts